1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information signal edit method and apparatus for use in an edit system made up of, for example, an editor, information recorder and information reproducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a conventional edit system made of, principally, an editor 1, information recorder 2 and information reproducer 3. In response to a remote control through the editor 1, the information reproducer 3 reproduces information recorded on a medium, and the information recorder 2 records the reproduced information. As shown in FIG. 10, the editor 1 has a remote (R) terminal 4, address input (R) terminal 5, address output (R) terminal 6, information input (R) terminal 7, and information output (R) terminal 8 in correspondence with the information recorder 2, and further has a remote (P) terminal 9, address input (P) terminal 10, address output (P) terminal 11, and information input (P) terminal 12 in correspondence with the information reproducer 3. The editor 1 outputs a chase command to control the information recorder 2 and the information reproducer 3 such that the information recorder 2 synchronizes with the address output (R) terminal 6 and the information reproducer 3 with the address output (P) terminal 11.
Upon actual edition, remote control signals are output from the remote (R) terminal 4 and from the remote (P) terminal 9 of the editor 1 to the information recorder 2 and to the information reproducer 3, respectively, to control their operation and to determine edit address points. In response to the remote control signals from the remote (R) terminal 4 and the remote (P) terminal 9, locating (pre-roll) at an address slightly (for example, 5 to 10 seconds) forward of the edit address point is executed such that information recorder 2 and the information reproducer 3 can start their operations in synchronism from their address points.
In addition to activating the information recorder 2 and the information reproducer 3 for reproducing operation, the editor 1 also monitors address information signals supplied from the information recorder 2 and from the information reproducer 3 to the address input (R) terminal 5 and the address input (P) terminal 10 during the reproducing operation. If the information recorder 2 and the information reproducer 3 do not synchronize, then the editor 1 controls them to establish their synchronization. After that, the editor 1 makes the information recorder 2 and the information reproducer 3 to start their operations from their edit address points in response to the remote control signals from the remote (R) terminal 4 and the remote (P) terminal 9.
When the information reproducer 3 used in the conventional edit system is one, like a compact disc (CD) reproducer, intended for use with a medium having no address information before its first program (e.g. a first piece of music) at the head of the medium, the edit system cannot locate (pre-roll) the medium at a point preceding the head of the medium, and cannot reproduce and edit the initial part of the first music at the head of the medium.